Aquel día te conocí
by Daruku Janubu
Summary: Esa época siempre la deprimía. Pero, ese año fue peor, porque ni su hermano, ni Kanda, ni Lavi estarían ahí para ella. Por eso, ella encontrará una extraña forma de consuelo en la presencia de un completo extraño- Allen X Lenalee


Hola y bienvenidos a mi primera historia de D gray man en español. Normalmente, escribo en inglés, pero hoy me desperté con ganas de un descanso… Y esta historia vino a mi mente. Es una historia corta, de tres o cuatro capítulos y espero que les guste. Es un AU, así que todo esta ambientado en un mundo diferente, como el nuestro.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de D. gray man ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Parejas: Este es un Allen/Lenalee, así que ya están advertidos, por favor no quejarse después.

Bueno, empecemos entonces xD

* * *

Antes de ese día…

* * *

Ellos voltearon a verla. Su sonrisa no era como la de ayer. Uno de ellos suspiró. Era de nuevo esa época del año.

-Nee, Lenalee, ¿quieres que hagamos algo hoy?- ella volteó a ver a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Lo lamento, hoy no puedo-dijo ella mientras seguía caminando junto a ellos-como mi hermano viaja mañana, le prometí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos… como solíamos hacerlo…

Ellos la miraron, ella los miró… hubo silencio. Hasta que el otro miembro del grupo decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué no le dices que se quede si te duele tanto que vaya de nuevo? sabes que él te haría caso.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negando esa posibilidad.

-Kanda, él siempre espera ansioso esta oportunidad de volver a casa cada año… no puedo pedirle que la pierda. Ya mucho hace al excusarme por no ir, no le haré las cosas más difíciles.

El joven suspiró frustrado.

-¡Oh! ¡La pequeña Lenalee ha logrado frustrar al gran Yuu!

-¿Cómo me llamaste, condenado conejo?-en un instante el joven había acorralado al pelirrojo contra una pared utilizando su espada de Kendo como amenaza. -sigue hablando y te cortaré las orejas.

-Oh… Yu… jeje, ¿por qué tan cariñoso? ¿Cómo planeas cortarme con una espada de madera?

-¿Deseas morir ratón de biblioteca?

-¡Señor ratón de biblioteca para ti, mi estimado Yuu!

-Ahora sí me las vas a –

-¡Kanda! ¡Lavi! ¡Por favor! Estamos en la vía pública-los dos muchachos voltearon a ver a su avergonzada amiga que evitaba sonrojarse ante la situación. Los transeúntes se habían detenido para mirarlos y un grupo de chicas se reían con el clásico "jiji" de las colegialas. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron ferozmente mientras se apartaban el uno del otro, dándose de espaldas.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-gruñó Kanda.

-¿Mi culpa?-exclamó Lavi, luego decidió que era mejor no darle más cuerda al asunto-De acuerdo, mi error…-aunque en su mente tenía una idea diferente, él pensaba en lo dulce que sería hacerle trencitas en el cabello al enojadizo japonés a manera de venganza. Se reía para sus adentros mientras el mundo por fuera se reía de ellos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?-la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que no estaba molesta con ellos así que Lavi tomó la oportunidad.

-Mmm… no lo sé… ¿amarnos y abrazarnos hasta la muerte?-dijo mientras abrazaba a Kanda y lo mecía de lado a lado, y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que seguro le dejaría un moretón.

-Lo haría, de no ser que no sería por mucho-río ella.

-Ou…¿por qué?

-Porque de hacerlo, Nii-san no los dejaría vivir para el día de mañana-los dos jóvenes sudaron frío al recordar la primera vez que se conocieron.

(flashbacks)

Tan solo eran niños … solo estaban jugando en la caja de arena del parque… solo se sentaron… o más bien, Kanda tiró a Lavi en la arena cerca de Lenalee… el pelirrojo solo dijo "hola, me llamo Lavi" mientras trataba de quitarse la tan molesta arena de dentro de los pantalones. El niño de pelo negro solo gruñó y se sentó a un lado. Y solo conversaron por tres minutos. Eso fue todo lo que hicieron antes de que el hermanito (con complejo de hermana menor) se les lanzara encima y los secuestrara a la isla de tubos, donde les dio una larga charla que empezó con la frase "¿cuáles son sus intenciones para con mi hermana?".

Dos horas y media después, la pequeña niña los encontró temblando, abrazados el uno del otro, mientras su hermano los asediaba con palabras que ellos aun no entendían. Cuando Kanda se puso a llorar (evento que ellos tres acordaron nunca mencionar de nuevo) ella decidió intervenir por el bien de estos pobres dos extraños. No hace falta decir que Komui no pudo hacer mucho cuando su hermana le plantó su cara de "SUFICIENTE" y en ese momento, Kanda y Lavi casi sintieron pena por el derrotado joven… siendo 'casi' la palabra clave.

(Final de flashbacks)

Ambos muchachos temblaron disimuladamente pensando en las tantas veces que tuvieron que oír los discursos de Komui sobre "no se les ocurra nada con mi hermanita" y demás. Definitivamente no sobrevivirían de nuevo.

Lenalee vio las pequeñas nubes negras flotando sobre las cabezas de sus dos mejores amigos y no pudo evitar reírse de su miseria.

-Vamos, tranquilos, que se va de viaje y no tendrán de que preocuparse por un tiempo.

Los dos solo volvieron a suspirar, " ¡OH! ¡Lenalee, que ingenua eres!" pensaban los muchachos al unísono "Si tan solo supieras, Lenalee, de las tantas veces que tu hermano llamó por teléfono desde China sólo para recordar que no pensaran si quiera en algo que tuviese que ver contigo… y fueron más de cuatro horas, CUATRO HORAS Lenalee, que hubo que escucharlo, ¡OH! Si tan solo supieras" otro suspiro más.

-Anímense chicos-incitó ella, pero algo en su normalmente alegre voz no cuadraba correctamente. Ellos sabían que era. Ellos sabían que ella solo trataba de aparentar estar bien. Ellos debían tratar también o ella no podría seguir con su farsa, y sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, no tenían el corazón para hacer que este viaje de vuelta a casa fuese menos placentero.

Los dos amigos fingieron regresar a su diaria actitud. El pelirrojo empezó a fastidiar mientras se reía, todo entusiasta, y el joven amante de kendo mantuvo su agresiva e indiferente fachada.

Los tres amigos caminaron durante un buen rato, unos diez minutos más o menos, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Lenalee. La chica volteó a verlos con una suave, pero sincera sonrisa. Tal vez la primera sonrisa verdadera de ese día.

-¿Los veo mañana en el parque como siempre?-dijo ella, con la seguridad de una persona que da algo por hecho.

-Cla… ¡au!-El codazo en las costillas que le dio Kanda evitó que Lavi completara la frase. El pelirrojo miró con algo de rabia a su amigo, quien lo silenció con una mirada.

-Mañana no podré-dijo Kanda.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lenalee empezó a desaparecer.

-Hice una promesa que no puedo evadir-el joven rehuyó de la mirada de le joven-lo lamento, Lenalee.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

-¡OH! Cierto. Ese compromiso. Yo prometí ir … rayos, ¿cómo lo olvidé?-el muchacho volteó con una sonrisa de disculpa a su amiga-Lenalee, mañana hay un asunto importante que tenemos que atender. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Apenas terminemos ese asunto, te prometo que te veremos, ¿verdad?... Nee, ¿Yuu?-el otro asintió con firmeza.

Lenalee tardó un momento en digerir esta nueva información. Luego, colocó una sonrisa de papel sobre su boca para no causar que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo mal que tomaba esas palabras.

-No hay problema-dijo ella manteniendo esa sonrisa tan falsa-si tienen algo que hacer, esta bien. Supongo que un cambio no esta mal de vez en cuanto-rió un poco y sus oídos se lastimaron con lo mal que sonaba su propia risa-Entonces, supongo que los veré otro día.-y con eso, la joven corrió hacia su departamento.

Los dos amigos quedaron en silencio. Casi de forma robótica, voltearon y reasumieron su marcha. Era muy raro para los dos estar tan tranquilos.

-Nee, Yuu… se veía muy decepcionada, ¿no?-preguntó Lavi mirando al suelo con una patética sonrisa.

-Nunca hemos faltado-respondió Kanda-Desde que empezó, nunca le hemos fallado ni una sola vez. Es lógico que se sienta algo desconcertada.

El silencio regresó con fuerza, casi como si tratará del decirles que ninguna palabra encajaba en esa conversación; casi como si les tratará de explicar que nada podría hacer que las cosas volvieran a estar bien. Lavi no lo quiso aceptar.

-¿No crees que deberíamos decirle?-dijo, más para callar al ensordecedor silencio que para conseguir una respuesta.

-Acordamos no hacerlo-fue cortante y preciso.

Kanda vio de reojo a su, obviamente, deprimido compañero.

-¿Llevas las cosas en la mochila?-preguntó, ocultando bastante bien sus emociones al hablar. Pero Lavi, tras años de práctica, era un experto en leer a su amigo. El joven espadachín estaba tan o quizá más alterado que él.

-Sí.

Los dos se detuvieron y voltearon por una curva que los llevaría a un lugar que habían estado visitando durante mucho tiempo sin decirle a Lenalee nada al respecto. Ella se molestaría con ellos, se sentiría, tal vez, traicionada… quién sabe… pero ellos ya no podían tomar marcha atrás. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Hagamos esto-declaró el joven samurai. Su amigo solo asintió. Y en silencio entraron en un gran edificio, listos para comenzar lo que sería el final de algo que había cambiado en mucho sus vidas.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capitulo uno. Espero que les gustara.

¡Hasta la próxima!

R&R


End file.
